


Demon's Prey

by Cosmos_Celestrial



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Denial, M/M, Possesive Bill, additional oc character, kidnap, smut in later chapters, unsure Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_Celestrial/pseuds/Cosmos_Celestrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped on the day he was married, Dipper is sent to another realm where Bill claims that he is his already. Stuck in denial, it's only a matter of time before Bill starts unlocking all the hidden feelings and desire in Dipper. But can he escape back to his own world...or will he succumb to the power of Bill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bells Will Be Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the crappy writing DX I'll get better, I promise!

**Chapter 1**

**\- Bill -**

I watched him sleep. So sound and peaceful. His chest softly rose up and down, his face contorted in serene slumber. Oh how gorgeous he was, how pure and sweet. My fingers twitched in desperate need to hold him. I settled for a small satisfaction in lazily running my fingers through his silky dark brown hair. His eyes fluttered from behind his shut lids and his mouth slightly twitched. My sweet little Pine Tree…my dear little pet. His curiosity and love for mystery is what attracted me to him. Not that I could ever be swayed, but he somehow did it. I don’t know if it was his witty remarks, his strategic mind, his bravery, or his foolishness. It was probably all of them to be honest. I mean how anyone could resist his bright and wonderful chocolate brown eyes, his soft tan skin, and his smooth yet deep voice, is beyond me!

He was mine since I first saw him, I had claimed him already as mine. Though he didn’t know. After all he was still young, twelve is not my ideal age of courting. So I let him grow, I let him experience life, all of the hardships, all of the pain. I even dealt with his random girlfriends, but I made sure to steer his thoughts away from sex and stuff. He was mine to touch in that way. I wanted him to be pure, to stay pure…until I take him as my own. But then he found _her_ , more like she stole him from me, and decided to ask for her hand. I couldn’t allow that, he belonged to me, I claimed him before she did! I’m the one who was to supposed take all that he had to give, not some random slut.

He was _mine_ , not hers.

I watched as Dipper shifted slightly from under the covers, his mouth moving and softly spoken words mumbling from him. Strange, I thought. I leaned closer, trying to catch a few snips of his words.

“-ary…Mary…” He whispered lovingly. I almost gagged and a deep fire swirled within me. I almost burned the very girl he spoke of. That was his bride-to-be’s name. The one who “ _took his breath away_ ”. I hated that spoiled brat, I wanted my Pine Tree to only say my name. I wanted him to only know me. I wanted my name to be the one he whispers, the one he moans. I swore to whoever could hear me that I would make my name the only one he remembers. He shifted once more, the blanket exposing his bare chest. I licked my lips, oh god how I wanted to touch him, to feel him writhe beneath me. I could feel myself twitch with need.

I wanted him so badly. I needed him more though.

But I couldn’t take him just yet, I had to wait. My plan had to go smoothly before he was mine. I let out a small sigh before gently caressing his pale cheek. I cherished the way he leaned more into my touch, this is what I wanted. I was what he needed. Not her. Not anyone else. Just _me_. I carefully stepped away from his bed, thank goodness his Grunkle stopped him from sharing a room with his sister. I watched him as I merged into one with the darkness. Yes, everything was going just nicely. Soon I would have him. The moment was so close…so close…the plan was working.

_You will be mine, Dipper Pines._

**\- Dipper –**

As I stared at my reflection, my heart was racing. I could barely contain my excitement. Here I was, standing in front a mirror in one of the church’s back room, waiting for the greatest moment of my life. Today was _the_ day. I was finally going to be united as one with my fiancée, Mary Cartwell, soon to be known as Mary Pines. We had met in college, me being twenty-three and her twenty-one. We had both been checking out books at the library when the next thing we know, we were sent crashing to the floor. I was stunned when I saw her. Her light blue eyes twinkling like stars, her red hair twisting in gentle curls, her pale face and sweet voice sent shivers throughout me. But it was her smile that got me hooked. Ever since then, we had been inseparable. Always going on dates, holding hands, random movie nights. Mary was the kindest person anyone could have ever met, she was professional at times but had a great sense of humor. She was fun and loveable, enjoyed making sweaters, something with which Mabel adored her for. She even enjoyed going on monster and mystery hunts with me.

Needless to say, she was perfect. And she was all mine to enjoy.

I smiled at myself in the reflection, my nervousness began to slowly creep in. What if things don’t work out? Would she leave me? Would we end up hating each other? I had to force myself to calm down.

_No, everything’s going to be okay, Dipper Pines. You both love each other very much otherwise she would’ve said no. You’re going to be great, you’re both going to live a long happy life together._

“Dipper?”

I let out a startled yelp as another face entered the mirror. It was my twin sister, Mabel. She had a mixture of confusion and humor on her face. I quickly calmed myself and cleared my throat.

“Y-yes?” I said, thankful my voice didn’t crack. She gave a gentle smile before walking towards me. I was slightly taken aback by her sudden hug, but I was grateful for it in the end. Now that I was getting married, we didn’t have much time to hang out with each other. No more sleepovers, mini golf games in the house, no more hanging out. I had entered the adult world now, while she was still looking for Mr. Right. I felt sorry for her, I truly did. I didn’t want to leave her by herself.

“Hey, I’m really happy you’re getting married Dipping Sauce,” I chuckled at the nickname, “But I’m going to really miss you.”

“I know Mabel, I’m going to miss you too, but I’ll make sure to visit, after all, we are still siblings,” I said hugging her tightly, “And we will forever be the Mystery Twins.” It was her turn to laugh at the name, but nonetheless, I could hear her soft sniffles. I leaned back and looked at her, I could feel my own tears forming.

“Oh Dipper, it seems like we were only twelve yesterday, and now we’re both grown up, you’re getting married, I’m going to miss our childhood years,” She choked out. I swallowed thickly.

“Aw geez Mabel,” I half chuckled, had cried out, “I’m going to miss everything we did too!” I pulled her in for another hug, and before I knew it was sobbing fest time. Who knew that your wedding day could be both happy, but at the same time so scary? I knew what I was leaving behind; my friends, family, best sister in the world. It was frightening. After a while, we both managed to calm down. After all, I had a bride waiting for me.

“Oh goodness, thankfully I put on water proof makeup,” Mabel said as she carefully wiped away her tears. I grinned.

“And this is why I am happy I’m a guy,” I replied to which I earned a playful punch on my arm, “H-hey! I need this for the wedding!” I said feigning hurt. Mabel laughed full heartedly before walking towards the door.

“Whatever broseph, I’ll see you at the wedding,” She chuckled. I nodded and waved goodbye, watching as my best friend disappeared through the door. I had a calm assurance that everything would be alright, nothing would go wrong.

“Okay Dipper Pines,” I said seriously, gazing at myself in the mirror, “it’s show time!”

I opened my door ready to head out, but I bumped into someone before I could even take a step. I gasped and gently rubbed my nose.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there,” I said blinking. I looked up at the person, my eyes knitted in confusion, “uh…I’m sorry, do I know you?” The person, well man from what I could tell, continued to stare at me from the darkened hallway. I stared at him, red flags raising at the top of my head. I gulped silently, crap I’m doomed!

The man tilted his head to the side, curiously inspecting me. I could see a small smile form on his lips. I blinked, I could’ve sworn I saw pointed teeth. He took a step forward, to which I took one back. He kept walking until he was in the room, where I could see him and my breath hitched. He was dressed in a long flowy golden suit, with a white dress shirt underneath. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes. His suit’s jacket was adorned with triangular shaped buttons, a black bowtie, and at the top of his long unruly golden hair, a part of his bangs were covering one eye, a simple black top hat. His hands, which were covered by black gloves, were holding tightly to a black cane. The man’s smile grew wider. I looked at the door, but only a quick glance so he couldn’t tell. There was something familiar about him, but the need to get away from him was stronger than my curiosity.

“ _Mine_ ,” I heard him growl. I tensed, his? Did he think I was his groom or something? Perhaps he was confused.

“I-I’m sorry, but uh…I think you have the wrong person,” I began, “Y-you see, I don’t know you and I have to get to my own wedding…so if you could kindly please leave-!” I immediately stopped when I felt the stranger’s hand caress my cheek. I flinched, my heart was racing instead of my legs. I felt like I couldn’t move. The room was getting smaller as the man came closer.

“No, I’m positively sure I have the right person,” He said, his voice low and husky. I swallowed again, this was not good! I breathed in deeply, inhaling some of his cologne; a strong scent of the woods and something else. I cleared my throat and straightened up.

“Please move,” I said sternly, giving him the darkest glare I could muster up. His eyebrows quirked up, as if he was slightly impressed, “I won’t ask you again, I need to get to my-!” He was closer than before, his eyes drawn into a half lidded gaze.

I shrieked as he leaned in and without thinking I made a beeline for the door. Before I could leave however, he had grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back. I let out a yelp as I felt myself being forced back into his arms. The door shut by itself and the lock clicked into place. I froze, who _was_ this guy? But…did I really want to stay to find out? Heck no! I squirmed and struggled to get out of his vice like grip, my senses had gone into overload and I couldn’t think another thought, other than trying to escape. As the man’s hand rose to my mouth I bit it, _hard_ , to the point where I could taste his metallic blood through the silk. He cried out and dropped me, to which I quickly scooted away from him.

My heart was racing a million beats a millisecond. I was panting as I watched the stranger carefully.

“Damn Pine Tree, you sure are persistent, huh?” I heard him say with amusement. I froze, that name…that nickname…where did I hear it before?

Then it clicked.

“Oh no,” I whispered, horror filling my entire being. The man slinked closer.

“Oh yes,” He chuckled. My wide terror-stricken eyes looked up at his looming figure. It was him, how could I not tell? It was so easy, the triangles, the one eye…the hints were there. So how did I miss it?!

“N-no…nonononono! Not now, not today!” I begged. I blinked, he was still there. I blinked again, he was closer. I yelled and jumped back, “Stay away! Go away!” He frowned.

“Why Pine Tree, I’m _hurt_ ,” He said, before his smile returned, “But I can’t leave without my husband-to-be,” He said. I felt numb, did that mean…?

“You can’t be serious,” I said gaping. He chuckled darkly.

“As serious as a heart attack kiddo,” He said, his voice full of malice and something else I couldn’t quite place. I began to breathe faster, my head began to spin. I felt sick to my stomach. This was not happening, I was dreaming! That’s it! I had fallen asleep somehow after Mabel left!

“You’re not real, you can’t be real…this-this is just a dream!” I shouted at him. The demon before me grinned.

“Oh trust me Pine Tree, if this was a dream, I’d make it become a nightmare,” He said. I gulped.

“Please…not today…please no,” I pleaded. He sighed.

“Oh my sweet pet, you’re going to make a huge mistake if I let you stay,” he said, his tone was so sickenly sweet it added to my nervousness. I weakly stood up, trying to regain my thoughts.

“No…this is my life, you can’t control it!” I argued, Bill, the demon, laughed before giving me the most chilling look I have ever seen. I shuddered as he took a step towards me, to which I stepped back.

“Oh but you see, Pine Tree,” he began, “I can. And I’m telling you, that that girl out there is not meant for you.” I felt myself growing dizzier, the room around me was slowly turning a light grey, what was happening?

“L-let me go…” It barely came out as a whisper before I felt my knees give out from beneath me. I fell to the ground, my head was spinning, nothing was clear. I could only see Bill and the…and the grey background. Grey everywhere.

“Sorry my dear, but I won’t let you go,” He smirked down at me, “ever _again_.” I felt a small sigh escape my lips as my eyes slowly started to droop down.

 _“You belong to me now, Dipper Pines_ ,” I heard his dark ominous voice echo as my world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Escape...or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's finally happy to have his Pine Tree, but not the same can be said for Dipper who wakes up in his new home and tries to find a way to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wheezing* Wow...I hadn't expected so much positivity. Thanks guys! I happy you all like this story!

**Chapter 2**

**\- Bill –**

I stood in silence near the bed where my little Pine Tree slept. He seemed so content despite our struggle earlier. I glanced down at my hand and removed my glove. I frowned, his bite marks were still there. I pursed my lips, I hadn’t had time to heal myself since I was busy getting everything prepared. The room he was in was decorated with only the finer things in life. There were lush rugs of very detailed art, there was an oak desk in the corner, a tall lamp stood proudly near the lounging couch. There was a bathroom to the right and to the left a library, which I was fairly certain he would love. I sighed and smiled proudly, everything had to be perfect for my pet. Nothing was to be out of place. I heard him sigh softly and my lips curled upwards. He was comfortable here, even if he didn’t know where he was of course. I gently leaned out to touch his face, my fingers slowly glided across his cheek down to his lips where I felt his breath ghost across them. My eyes darted to the binding rope on his wrists, including the ones holding his feet together. I let out a small sad sigh, it was a shame I had to bind him, but I couldn’t risk him escaping. I let my eyes wonder back up to his lips, which were parted and oh boy was I tempted to kiss him.

Just one taste really, that’s all I’ll do…so I did. I leaned over him and brought my lips upon his own. I felt him hum against them, a sure sign that he was mine. I slowly broke apart, wanting so badly to place them back together on his. But if I held onto him any longer, I might just take him right now, and I couldn’t have that. I wanted him to be awake when I took him, so that way he would only know me as the one who is able to arch and curl in a delicious way. I broke free from his lips and just stared, nothing but silence around us. I sighed, my plan was going just fine, and it was only a matter of time before he realized his true feelings for me.

I frowned, a sudden, _knowing_ , feeling filling me. His family was looking for him. Of course they would! I took him on his wedding day! My mouth twitched up in a delighted grin as I felt his ex-fiancée crying out for him, I don’t see why though, she never loved him. Humans were so confusing! But alas, I had to leave anyways, just to clear up any unwanted clues that might give us away. Can’t have his nosey sister or bothersome Grunkle in my way, now _can_ _I?_ As I lightly ran my fingers through my Pine Tree’s hair, he shifted a little. I merely smiled, man his hair was so smooth! I huffed as the need to leave grew stronger, I had to go immediately. I hated leaving my Pine Tree, I wanted to be here when he woke up. But alas, perhaps it would be easier for him to adjust if I was away, then I could see him! Satisfied with the thought I snapped my fingers and left my sleeping love to sleep.

**\- Dipper –**

I groaned a little as I felt myself come out from the comfort of sleep, what had happened? My head pounded angrily, and I moaned in pain as I tried to move. I squeezed eyes tightly as I tried to get my body to relax. It was as if I had been shoved into a mixer for an hour and then laid in a smasher. The pain was intense and I felt my stomach churn. I flopped back onto the soft surface underneath, I was breathing heavily, trying to understand why I felt this way. I slowly cracked my eyes open; I was on a bed. Light blue sheets covered it. I looked around, the room was filled with a brilliant sunlight that confused me slightly. I glanced down at my body, I was in my tuxedo.

Then it hit me.

The wedding…Bill…the room spinning…then black. I gasped. I was kidnapped! And not by anyone, a demon nonetheless! I immediately sat up and tried to move my feet and arms, but they were tied. I blinked, great…now what was I supposed to do? I groaned as I tried to think of a way out of this. Nothing. Everyone back at Gravity Falls was-no is-probably worried sick about my sudden disappearance. And Mary, what was she thinking? She must be devastated about being left at the altar. I almost cried, Mabel was probably crying and Grunkle Stan was most likely trying to calm her down. Everything was so messed up! Why the heck did Bill bring me here? What was his ulterior move? To get the journal? To destroy me? What was that sicko thinking?! I glanced at the bedside, there was a glass of water on the bed stand along with a small white pain reliever pill. I frowned, no way was I going to take _that_. Ignoring the pill I reached for the glass, if I broke it I could use it to cut myself free!

I grimaced as I wiggled myself, rather embarrassingly, to the other side of the bed near the wall. Trying my best to stand I aimed the cup and prepared to smash it. But before I could, I was immobilized. I gaped before I heard it. His voice.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” His voice rang out like a bell. I scowled before turning my head to look at him.

“Well you’re not me,” I spat. He chuckled before lifting my body and bringing it to the front side of the bed so that I was facing him. I must admit it felt weird feeling weightless. But my mind was too busy thinking of a way out to be bothered by such an odd thing as floating. Bill smiled at me warmly before walking towards me. I felt his power release me and I was sitting on the bed, just staring at him warily.

“I always admired your remarks,” He commented before kneeling down and taking my wrists. I tensed.

“Hey! What are you-?!” But he cut me off with a look.

“Relax kid, I’m just untying you,” He replied, “No need to get all paranoid.” I snorted.

“I’m sorry, excuse me for not being wary around my kidnapper,” I bit back. He seemed bothered by that word, but masked it pretty well.

“You wound me Pine Tree, but I suppose this might seem a bit freaky for you,” He said softly.

“Ya think?” I snapped. I noticed that my wrists were free, perhaps I could hit with something to give me a chance to escape? But I should probably let him untie my feet, wouldn’t do me much good if my feet were immobile. I guess I should let him think I wasn’t going to fight back.

“Geez, I thought that nap would’ve calmed you down,” I heard him murmur. I suppressed an eye roll.

“Whatever, but why am I here?” I asked as he leaned to undo the bonds on my feet.

“An excellent question, m’dear,” He said with a broad smile, “Ya see, I have been watching you for the past years, and I must say, you have become quite the catch in my eye.” I blushed at the compliment. I personally didn’t think I was that good looking, I mean if you compared me to any other guy, I was just average. But for Bill, a guy, to say that, I felt…happy? I inwardly flinched at the thought, he kidnapped me! Why the heck would I be pleased with his sweet talk?

“Thanks, I guess,” I tried to keep my voice emotionless. Bill sighed and looked up at me. I could feel the blood rushing back to my feet, he had finally untied them! I looked at him, making sure to not show any motive.

“Pine Tree, I know you don’t trust me…but I’m not a _bad guy_ ,” He said looking at me, I bit back a snort, instead I focused on trying to find something to him with, “In fact, I only do the things I do because I’m bound by my word. All the deals I’ve made, good or bad, are like promises. One person promises me something, and I promise them something back. A give and receive something type thing.”

I didn’t know how to reply to that without making him upset, so instead I looked down at my hands, oh yeah…I was still holding the glass full of water. A thought popped in my head, I could use this! Without thinking I quickly and swiftly hit him as hard as I could on the head with it. The glass shattered and I was happy to see him keen over and fall to the floor in pain. Not taking any chances, I stood up and fled the room. Out the same door he had entered. I didn’t know where I was running, but at seeing a pair of stairs I guessed I was heading in the right direction. I fled down them and turned down a corner, mirrors hung everywhere and my reflection passed through them in a blur. I couldn’t hear Bill or see him anywhere, I figured he was still trying to gather his bearings. Not that I minded, he could take as long as he needed.

As I ran aimless I could make two large doors ahead, my heart soared with hope. To my relief, or joy, it was a parlor; meaning that the main exit would be around here somewhere. Until a thought entered my head, Bill wouldn’t have taken me to a random house somewhere would he? No, he would take me somewhere where no one would ever find me…meaning I wasn’t anywhere physical-I was in the mindscape. I groaned, this was _not fine_ , I couldn’t escape the normal way, I’d have to find a portal or something, though I doubt Bill would have a portal so it would be something. I panted as I looked around the parlor, it was furnished with a dark red couch, a mahogany coffee table, and a fire place. Windows were around the room and I could see a blue sky and clouds. Strange. If this was the mindscape, why was there color everywhere? Could Bill have actually taken me to a house? If so…then maybe I could escape here. I quickly ran to the doors across the room and found myself in a strange hallway. It was dimly lit and there were different animal statues lined up on either sides.

Shaking off the creepy feeling, I wandered down the hall, perhaps there was an exit? I knew it was hopeful wishing, but a guy can do that right? I tried to look away from the lifeless eyes that stared at me, my intent was to find a door or something to help me. As I neared the end of the hallway, I could make out a single wooden door. Opening it, I found that it was another room. The only difference was that this was a small single cell. There was a circular altar in the middle and dust and hay were scattered on the ground. I entered the room cautiously, nearing the altar I could see some form of liquid in there, but before I could take a closer peek, a sudden throat being cleared startled me.

“ _You shouldn’t be in here_ …” The voice said. It was unfamiliar and _definitely_ not Bill’s.

“Who are you?” I asked, my voice slightly shaking. The figure was tall and shady, he was slightly intimidating and I could sense a dark vibe coming off of him. This was not good, for once in my life, I actually wished Bill was here instead of him.

“ _No one you should know_ ,” Came the dark reply. I shuddered in fear, boy this guy was giving me the chills. I shifted slightly as his head tilted to the side.

“W-why are you here then?” I asked, trying to hide my fear. Not really working in favor though…the figure let out a dark chuckle before walking into the room. I tensed as he neared me, circling around my body as if I was his prey. I could feel the cold air radiating off its body.

“ _I live here_ … _you’re in_ my _domain_ ,” He whispered into my ear. I slightly whimpered. This was not good, I had to get out of here!

“I-I didn’t realize that,” I stuttered, the man let out a small chuckle, I could feel his hands sliding up and down my arms, this was getting uncomfortable.

“ _No, I suppose you wouldn’t_ ,” He murmured lowly, before I knew he had his arms wrapped around me and his lips next to my ears, “ _But if I were you, I would leave and make sure to never return, otherwise…well, I won’t be as_ kind _as I am right now_ ,” He whispered.

“C-can you help me escape from this place?” I blurted out before I thought about it. The man laughed, a cold and humorless laugh. It made my heart sink down to my stomach.

“ _I can’t do that,_ ” He said. I inwardly sobbed.

“Why? I don’t belong here, _please_ I don’t know what he will do if I stay,” I pleaded. The man’s arms slowly slinked away from my waist.

“ _You should get back to him_ ,” He said, as if he hadn’t heard me…or if he did, he was choosing to ignore my pleas. But I didn’t give up, I turned to face him and gasped. He was a shadowy figure, hidden by shadows and the surrounding darkness.

“Please, you’ve got to help me!” I begged. He seemed to listen for a bit, but his figure straightened out.

“ _You should leave now_ ,” He said, his voice dark, “ _You have no idea what I’ll do to an innocent body like yours_.”

The way he said it made my blood run cold and I watched as his shadowy arm lifted up and reached out for me. Not risking it, I ran out of that cell and down the dark hallway. The statues seemed more frightening and I wished I had never met that mysterious stranger. Before I knew it, I had found myself back in the parlor and running into something hard. I fell to the ground with a small _thud_ , before looking up. And for the moment, I wished I hadn’t. Bill was glaring down at me, his face in an unspoken anger, and with the blood sliding down the side of his face, he looked freaking scary. I gulped.

“Dipper,” He hissed. I looked down, shame swelling my heart. I felt my eyes blurry, why was I crying? I blamed it on the terror I had experienced earlier, “Dipper stand up,” he ordered, but his tone was soft and gentle. Something I needed otherwise I would’ve bursted into tears. I did as he said so, not wanting him to be angrier with me. I didn’t look up at him though.

“Pine Tree, look at me,” He said. I felt his fingers under my chin as he lifted up my face. He wasn’t angry like before, in fact he seemed concerned and worried, “Sit down please.”

I did so, still not speaking. He raised my hands to look at them and I winced at the blood that covered them. He sighed and left the room out a door on the left. I noticed I had gone on the right side and made a mental note to later on try going on the left side. I pursed my lips before looking back at my hands. I could see small shards of glass encrusted in some of the dried blood. I raised an eyebrow, why hadn’t I felt this earlier?

It must’ve been the adrenaline I felt as I was running to find an escape. As I glanced in front of me, I could see a small mirror. I looked like a wreck. My hair was sticking to my face from the sweat and my body was hot. My tux wasn’t saved from my escape attempt either. Another depressing reminder that I had missed my special day. Before I had time to sulk, Bill came back with a first aid kit. I remained quiet as he cleaned my cuts. I stared at him thoughtfully. Why was he being so nice to me? He could’ve destroyed me when he had the chance, but instead…he’s treating me like a fragile doll. Could he actually like me? The thought made me feel disgusted, but the butterflies in my stomach were hard to ignore. Why was I feeling this? Was Bill doing something to me? My eyes wondered up to the cut on his head, I frowned. A part of his blonde hair was matted with the dried blood.

Without thinking, I raised my bandaged hand and softly caressed the side of his head. He seemed shocked by my sudden action and my eyes connected with his. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. What is he thinking? I wondered as we stared, noticing that things were becoming slightly awkward, I looked away.

“Thanks,” I muttered as I pulled my arms away. Bill cleared his throat and stood up.

“No problem,” he said. I thought this was a good time to question why I was brought here…or ask him to take me back.

“Look…Bill, if you take me back home, I’ll do whatever you want. I swear,” I began, “I won’t tell a soul about this incident and in return you can use me as a slave or anything you want.” I said, hoping it sounded tempting for him. He remained silent, my fear began to return, “I swear Bill, I won’t tell anyone, just please…let me go-,”

“No,” His voice cut through my sentence like a knife. I tensed, his voice was low and gravelly.

“What?” I gulped. He turned to face me, the look in his eye was dark and dangerous. His lips were drawn in a tight thin line.

“I said no,” he hissed, I stood up, this wasn’t happening…this couldn’t be happening!

“But Bill-!” I began, but the look he gave me silenced any thoughts I could have formed.

“You’re going to stay here Pine Tree, whether you like it or _not_ ,” His voice was gruff. I began to get angry.

“Why?” I asked, “Why am I here then?” I asked folding my arms across my chest.

“Because, believe it or not, I _love_ you. And you love me too,” He said stiffly. I gaped, taking in what he was saying. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Bill, a dream _demon_ , my enemy who tried to destroy the journal, steal my Grunkle’s deed to the shack, take over my body, and ruined my life, admitted to being _in love_ with _me_? And the best part? He claims that I love him back.

“No,” I said. Bill nodded his head.

“Yes, Dipper,” He said. I shook my head and stared at him.

“No, Bill,” I couldn’t believe this, I didn’t _want_ to believe this. But…could this be the reason why I got so nervous around him? I mean, now that I look at him…he was in a word, _handsome_ -no! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Bill looked at me, a smirk forming on his face. Before anything else could be said, he snapped his fingers and we were back inside the room I had awoken in.

“Believe what you want, Dipper Pines,” He said with a wry grin, “But sooner or later, you’ll come to know that I was right.”

I remained silent, my back facing the demon and my eyes staring straight ahead at the white walls in front of me. I shuddered when I felt his hands wrap around my waist, a brief flash of the shadow guy in the cell came through my mind, but it vanished as he leaned into my neck and inhaled deeply.

“And when you do,” He said, his breath tickling my ear, “I’ll be right here, waiting for you.”

Then he was gone. Leaving me to tremble as his words sunk in. “ _I’ll be right here, waiting for you_ ,” the messaged seemed so innocent, but the connotation behind it was terrifying. But if it was so scary…why did it leave my heart racing and my body wanting more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> ((By the way, I hope the chapters aren't too long for you guys. If they are, please let me know!))


	3. For Shame, Dipper Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little too intense for Dipper, who can't seem to get a grip on his feelings.

**Chapter 3**

**\- Dipper –**

I didn’t know how much time I spent looking around my new room. But before I knew it, it was already sunset. I stared out the window, glancing at the scenery. I seemed to be somewhere deep in a forest of some kind. It almost looked familiar, but at the same time, I found that it was an impending vision of my entrapment and death. I couldn’t believe what was happening…I don’t know how many times I’ve thought that. I just…I wasn’t ready to accept it. I was really stuck here. My sister and family were probably having a panic attack. But Mary…my heart broke and I didn’t stop the tears that flowed. I missed Mary…I miss her so much!

 _I promise Mary, when I get out of here, I’ll never leave your side…_ I held that promise closely to my heart, I vowed off monster hunts and mysteries. And anything that had to do with the supernatural. I would even burn that dang journal! I angrily wiped away a few tears, but stopped after they wouldn’t cease. It was really no use in holding it in, as long as Bill didn’t catch me, I guess. I looked down at my clothes, I was still in my wedding suit. A horrible reminder of the inevitable.

 _I love you_ , Bill’s voice rang out through my mind. It was hard to imagine a demon falling in love, and with a human no less! I would’ve laughed if that human wasn’t me. But the thought just scared me more than ever, because what if Bill was right? What if I did love him back, but I was just in denial? Could it be possible?

 _No Dipper, you love Mary. Remember? Mary? The girl you fell in_ love _with?_

But…what about what I’ve been feeling for Bill?

 _He could just be manipulating you! He’s done it before, who’s to say he won’t do it again? Or_ isn’t _doing it again?_

My mind was right, true or not, I couldn’t fall for Bill’s lies. I had to be stronger than that. Bill was just messing with me, trying to get something out of this. But _what_? What could I have that he could want? The journal? No, if he wanted that he would’ve told me from the beginning…or not. He’s a demon. I groaned and leaned against the window’s frame. This was all so frustrating!

Plus…

I just realized I had to go to the restroom. Standing straight, I walked over to the door where the bathroom was and I walked in. The bathroom in a word was… _grand_. There was a mirror that stretched halfway across the giant room along the wall. Two sinks a few distances away from each other were on the white marble counters. I entered the room, and was surprised at how pristine the bathroom was. I could see my reflection look back up at me through the marble tiles. I gaped in awe, there was even two showers! One that was a walk in with a dusted door and a bathtub. There was a toilet in the corner away from the showers in a separate room with a pale white door. I scoffed in amazement, this was an extraordinary restroom. Before I could linger in the grand room, I remembered the reason why I came and headed towards the toilet…

As I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I washed my hands, I knew I was in for a bath...and for once I would’ve gladly taken one too if I had new clothes to change into.

“Dipper?” A familiar voice called as I turned the faucet off. I froze. Perhaps if I stayed silent he would think I escaped and leave me alone. That’s exactly what I did and it pained me as I listened to Bill’s voice become worried and desperate, “Pine Tree?” His voice faded away. I let out a small sigh of relief, but I still felt bad. After all he’s given me, this is what I return? I hated myself for feeling so guilty, but I sucked it up and headed out into the room.

“Bill?” I called out hesitantly. Where did he go? “Bill?”

“Dipper!” A voice shouted. I jumped and turned, startled for the moment. But as soon as I saw the familiar face, I couldn’t help but smile. Before I could reply though, Bill was holding onto me tightly, “I thought something had happened to you,” he said, his voice was low thick with concern. I leaned into his happy. For some odd reason, I felt safe. His arms felt safe and warm. But then I felt him kiss my forehead, and everything came crashing down. I pulled away, inhaling his foresty smell. Bill sighed and let me go.

“Bill,” I spoke without thinking, “Please, take me back home. You know I don’t belong here. I love Mary,” I saw him tense, “we’re supposed to get married.”

“Don’t ever say _her_ name here ever again!” He said hotly. I shrank back at the tone in his voice, “That name is forbidden here! _She_ is forbidden here!”

“But she’s my wife!” I argued. He growled and before I knew it, I was pinned to a wall. Bill was panting in front of me, he was boiling mad and looked as if he could barely contain his rage.

“You never said your vows! You aren’t married to her, you belong to me!” He hissed. I shook my head and tried to move out of his grasp. I brought my hands to his chest and tried to push him away. It was no use though, he was a demon with unimaginable strength, and how was I, a _human_ , supposed to compete with that? But, I didn’t let that deter me. If I couldn’t fight him off with strength, I could do it with wits.

“Well you know what, Bill?” I snapped, getting just as angry as him, “I never said my vows to you either!” He glared at me.

“You didn’t have too,” He rasped, “You were already in love with _me_!”

“You keep saying that but it’s not true!” I shouted back.

“Yes it is!”

“No it isn’t!”

“Yes it is!”

“No!”

“I’ll prove it to you!” Bill shouted, leaving me slightly confused. Prove it? How was he going to prove it? I let out a dry chuckle.

“Sure, and how the heck are you going to-,”

“Kiss me,” He said. I froze. What. The. _Hell_?

“E-excuse me?” I stuttered, completely taken aback. Bill smirked. He didn’t seriously just ask me that, right?

“I said, _kiss_ me,” he repeated, his smirk growing bigger. I blushed and looked away, no way. No way in heaven or earth, or whatever this place was, was I going to kiss this jerk. _No way_! But then again…I glanced up at him, a grave mistake on my part. He was staring at me with such intensity that I could scarcely breathe. His eyes were a deep sea of blue that was lightly dusted with golden specks. Before I knew it, my eyes had traveled down to his lips. They looked red…inviting…and soft. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach flying wildly and my heart racing a billion times faster.

“N-no,” I stuttered, trying to stop my body and my emotions from going haywire. I felt like it was getting pretty hot in this room. I mentally cursed at how sweaty my palms felt at the moment.

“Why not? Is it because you’re afraid of what you might feel?” He asked huskily. He leaned closer, and I tried not to tense.

“O-of course not,” I tried to snap back at him, “I’m not even feeling a thing.”

“Oh yeah, then why are you getting so nervous?” He asked through half lidded eyes.

“I paranoid about what _you_ might do,” I replied, not a total lie, but not the total truth either. I _was_ scared of what he would do, but I wasn’t paranoid about kissing him. In fact, my mind decided to torment me with thoughts of what could happen if I _did_ kiss him. Would I enjoy it?

“Is that so?” Bill hummed, his fingers cupping my chin gently and bringing my gaze back up to his and ending my wandering thoughts.

“Yes,” I breathed. He smiled.

“Tell you what, let’s make a deal,” He said. I was taken aback by this.

“A deal?” I repeated. He nodded.

“Yes, my sweet. A deal,” He said matter-of-factly, “If you kiss me and feel nothing, then I’ll let you go. But if you do, then you get to stay with me forever.”

So that was his game. I weighed my chances. If I kissed him, I knew that there would be no way in heck that I wouldn’t enjoy it. I mean, frick, I’m practically getting hot right now! But…if I could control myself…then maybe he would believe that I felt nothing? No, this was a part of his plan. This was a trick.

“Nice try you, jerk,” I said, “but there is no way I am falling for this.”

“Why? Because you’re scared of what you’ll feel?” He asked. I scowled.

“I already told you,” I growled, “I feel _nothing_! Absolutely _nothing_ for you! I _love_ Mary and I want nothing to do with you!” I shouted at him. He gaped and stumbled a few steps backwards. I let out a sigh of relief before glancing back up at him. He was _red_. Oh God. This was not good.

“I told you to never say her name **_ever again_** _!_ ” He roared. I gulped and before I could even register what had happened, I was pinned to the wall once more. This time, Bill held me by my wrists so I was unable to move. This time I was terrified of what was happening.

“B-Bill what are you-Aah!” I stopped talking when I felt Bill press his body against mine, I could feel a shiver run through my whole body causing me to breathe heavy, “Bill, let me go!” I said. His only reply was him burying his face into my neck. I could feel delicious shots of electricity shoot across my body. _This was wrong…this was so wrong!_

My thoughts halted altogether when I felt his tongue glide across my flesh, making me gasp at the sensation. I tried to struggle and loosen his hold on me as he kissed my neck slowly before once more licking it.

“Look me in the eyes and say it Pine Tree,” He said, as I arched into him as I felt the sensation increase, this was _wrong_! Why was my body responding to him like this?

“P-please Bill,” I begged, “Stop!”

His lips began to move upwards, past my chin, across my cheek, up to my earlobe where they began to suckle and kiss against it. I heard a small moan slip out before he spoke, “You don’t want me to,” He whispered. I felt myself wanting to give in, I held my head a little higher, exposing more of my neck. Once more I felt his skilled tongue tracing circles on my neck causing me to feel so good. _N-no…Dipper, snap out of it!_ I tried to, but it was becoming harder to think clearly. Bill’s tongue was moving so tantalizingly slow across my skin.

“B-Bill,” It came out more like a moan rather than my normal voice.

“That’s it Dipper,” He whispered, his breath fluttering past my sensitive skin, “Give in to me.”

 _No, this is wrong_. But if it was so wrong, why did it feel so right? Why did I crave more from him? I wanted to give in to him, to see what he would give in return. But then everything came rushing back to me.

Mabel…the wedding…Mary crying…Bill keeping me against my will…I gasped, but not out of the sensation. Using whatever strength I could gather I roughly pushed Bill away from, making him stumble backwards. His eye was wide with shock.

“No,” I said, “I will never give in to you.” My voice was firm, my heart was racing, and my body trembling.

But…it was a shame I said it without looking him in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment always appreciated!!!
> 
> P.s I want to write another story...a Church AU thing this time because I feel a dying need to...but idk. Should I?


	4. Oh Look, the Closet is Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper catches a glimpse of Mary in a mirror, could that be a way out? And what is Bill using the rope for exactly?

**Chapter 4**

**\- Dipper –**

The silence that surrounded us was awkward to say the least. It was the kind that made you want to cover yourself with an invisible cloak and disappear forever. Bill and I stared at each other, neither one of us could find the words to say. So I had told him I would never give in to him- _without looking him in the_ eye-but, where do I go from here? Do I walk away or…? Gosh this was so hard! I couldn’t help but wonder how he must have been feeling. Not that I cared anyways, why would I?

I heard him clear his throat, “Do you want to take a shower?” he asked. I blinked before nodding. Yeah, a shower sounds pretty great right now. Bill nodded before leading me to a closet. I was amazed by what I saw. There were various types of shirts, pants, shorts, black shoes.

But one thing struck odd to me as I marveled my new clothes attire; they were _all_ _blue_. I quirked an eyebrow, blue was my favorite color…but how could Bill have known that? I always made up lies about my favorite color. Not even Mary knew.

“Wow…” I whispered under my breath as I walked in, turning around as I marveled at the many clothes _and_ suits-that I managed to just notice- that adorned the walk in closet.

“Do you like it?” Bill asked. I nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Good. I figured you would since you always wear comfy clothes and on the occasion, fancy stuff. I figured why not give you a closet with casual clothes and suits, and they even come in your favorite color!” He said it so cheerfully, it made me want to smile. Which is exactly what I did, “You have a great smile,” he complimented. Immediately I let it disappear.

“This is great, but um…do you perhaps have any sleep wear?” I asked. It was already late. Suddenly it occurred to me that I never did eat, my stomach did a good job at telling Bill by letting out a noise that sounded like a dying whale. I blushed as Bill began to chuckle.

“Don’t worry, when you’re done with your shower, I’ll have a plate of food out here waiting for you,” He said with a small smile. It kind of confused me actually. How could he have gone from one moment to being possessive to the next being an almost normal guy? Then again, he _was_ a demon. I stared at him for a while, admiring the way his blonde hair covered his other eye. The dried blood was gone along with the wound, “Your clothes are next to the towels, you’re free to take a shower when you’re ready,” he said breaking our gazes.

I nodded and quickly walked over to the door, before I could fully leave however, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

“Hey, Pine Tree?” He asked gently, I looked up at him hesitantly. He was slightly taller than me; making me feel vulnerable.

“Y-yeah?” I said. He leaned close to me and I held my breath. I felt his lips press against my cheek and I stiffened. He leaned away quickly before leaving. I felt my hand lift up to touch the spot he kissed. Oh man, I am screwed.

**\- Bill –**

I sighed to myself as I left Pine Tree to do what he needed to do. My lips still tingled from where my lips touched his cheek. God, why couldn’t he just accept that he has feelings for me? Is it so hard for humans to accept the unavoidable? Are they scared to love someone? He was willing to give his love to that undeserving woman, so why was I any different? _Calm down Cipher, remember you two didn’t come off on a good start, he’ll adjust…just watch_. I exhaled slowly, man this was torture. But it would be worth it when I had him calling out my name.

I walked down the hallway towards the mirrors. It was dangerous to have these here, especially if Pine tree ever found out how to escape. I waved a hand in front of the largest one there, and it revealed the Pine’s family. Mable was out searching for her brother again, it’s been a few weeks already since Dipper’s disappearance. Not that he had to know. To him it’s been the same day, his wedding day. I frowned at the scene of Mary sobbing uncontrollably. Why the hell is she crying? She never even loved him! Well, maybe she did…but who cares! Dipper is _mine_ , not hers. I claimed him before she came into his life. I should’ve burned her on the spot!

I snapped my fingers causing her chair to break from beneath her. She let out a startled yelp as she fell to the ground. The other’s gathered around her to help her up. I gagged in response when she graciously thanked everyone, but told them she was fine. I hated how good she was, how polite and sweet she acted. It made me sick to the core. Bored with the sudden tone, I changed the scene to Stan, he looked like an insane man as he searched blindly through the books around him. He and Mabel seemed to figure things out rather out quickly. But not quick enough. They had succeeded in knowing that magic and the supernatural was involved in Dipper’s kidnapping, but as to who had taken him, was beyond them. I waved my hand once more and let the screen disappear, it was adorable really at how sure the Pine’s family were about finding Dipper. I let out a low laugh, really adorable.

As I walked towards the parlor, I found my thoughts wandering back to my earlier confrontation with the boy. I closed my eyes and imagined him once more, I could feel him as he arched into me, and I could hear his gasps and soft moans. He loved me, I knew he did. He was just too scared to admit it, he was blinding himself from the truth. I sighed, I’ll never understand humans. They always seem to be denying themselves from what’s the truth. But why? Did they feel the need to do that? The human mind was such a complicated cavern of tricks and mysterious. That’s why I loved to mess with them! But not with Dipper, not my Pine Tree…there was something so much more fascinating with him, something that kept me from tearing him open like a child on Christmas Day. But what was it? What kept me from destroying him back then?

I stopped in my tracks as I passed by a dark hallway, I frowned at the familiar presence I felt from it. That cold chilling sensation that would frighten any flesh bag, except for me. I snapped my fingers, creating a blue flame. I sucked in a small ounce of air and blew out. The flame expanded and stretched into the dark hallway, lighting it an eerie blue. I stared solemnly into the blue fire before I heard it; a loud screech. My lip curled upwards in a deep approval as the monster in the hallway howled and writhed in the blue flames.

That, was punishment. Punishment for the little _maggot_ who dared to touch what was mine. I threw another blue flame in the general direction and listened once more to the screech before turning around in satisfaction. Time to go check on Dipper, he should be done with his shower.

**_Don’t think this is over, Cipher!_ **

I froze, so…he gained more strength, I frowned and turned back to face the dark hallway, “I didn’t think you were still here, _old friend_ ,” I mused. I heard a low rugged breath being inhaled; good, he was still weak.

**_Oh, I am_ ** **very _much here._**

I heard it hiss, rolling my eyes, I turned around once more and began to walk away. I had to get Dipper his food. I heard the dark being chuckle as I walked off.

**_Be warned, demon…When I get free, you and this cursed place will burn! You won’t get the boy, not like the last time!_ **

I stopped, anger boiling through me. My eye flashed red before I extended both my arms, now engulfed in blue flames, and aimed them down the dark hallway, “ _You will not be interfering with_ any _plans of mine!_ ” I growled, sending the flames down to the forbidden room. He screamed, a loud and agonizing scream that I was pretty sure the universe could hear. It was a blood curling scream that would’ve made any cringe, but not me.

It only made me smile.

**-Dipper-**

The shower was the most refreshing thing throughout this whole ordeal. As I dried myself off with the towel, I froze. Seeing something in the mirror. The condensation was…moving? I looked closer, leaning in over the sink before my eyes widened.

Mary was there!

I reached out to the mirror, hoping that I would somehow merge with it and go back home. But the moment I placed my palm on it, she was gone. I pulled my hand back, fear gripping me as I repeatedly tried to go through it again. But nothing. By this point, I only managed to wipe away the steam on the mirror until I could see my reflection. My eyes were wide with panic and my face was a look of sheer desperation.

I lunged at the mirror, my body banging harshly against it and my hands banged against at the glass. I gritted my teeth, tears of anger and rage flowing down freely, I hated Bill! I _hated him_! Why did it have to be? Why _me_? Why? Why? _Why?!_

“I hate you…” I whispered under my breath as I leaned back, wiping furiously at the tears that fell. I hated him. Hated him with a burning passion.

But yet…I remembered the kiss on my cheek, and the tingling sensation returned a little. I sniffled, wiping my eyes again, I had to get out. I had to…or I’ll lose my mind. Grabbing my pajamas, I quickly put them on and dashed out of the bathroom and once again, I bumped into Bill.

I groaned as I fell to the ground and landed on my bum, I really needed to get a grip. I looked up and saw him smiling a little as he held out his hand.

“Sorry, kid,” he said. I said nothing in reply and disregarded his hand in favor of getting up by myself. I said little and walked over to the bed, it was soft and comfortable. How I longed to just lay down and forget about all of this. And that’s what I did…or tried at least. I laid down and closed my eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

“Uh…I brought you food.” I heard Bill’s voice, my eyes cracked opened and I sat up. Right…food. I forgot I hadn’t eaten anything. I gave a strained smile.

“Thanks…” I managed, “…but I’m not hungry…” I murmured. Bill frowned.

“Aw, but c’mon, kid!” He said walking over to me, “I even made your favorite!” He beamed, showing a tray with chocolate and blueberry pancakes. I had to admit, it did look tempting. Especially with the strawberries on the side. My stomach growled at the scent of the food, and I sighed. Well…a few bites couldn’t hurt right?

I must’ve done something right because Bill grinned from ear to ear as I ate. I found a smile gracing my lips after the first bite, _damn it’s good_. I paused a moment, when did I start cursing?

“This, is delicious,” I said looking up at Bill with my genuine smile. Bill had one of his own and I couldn’t help but find it handsome. And again, as soon as that thought came to me, I looked away and exhaled heavily, “I want to go home.” I demanded. Bill laughed.

“And _I_ want you to love me,” He replied. My eye twitched and I looked away angrily, “It’s late, we should probably sleep,” I heard him say. I scoffed.

“Good, now I can finally be alone,” I muttered. But his next words made my resolve shatter.

“Ah, our first night sleeping together!” He chirped. I growled and stood up, my hand curled into a fist and I acted before my brain could catch up. I heard a loud _smack!_ And I blinked, feeling a pain in my hand as I stared wide eyed at Bill.

_Shit_.

“B-Bill, I…gah! I’m so sorry!” I blurted, hoping he wouldn’t get angry and do something horrible. He seemed to stare off into space as I watched his entire being turn into a dark crimson red. My heart was speeding up before I was relieved as he turned back to his normal colors. He looked over to me, his eye boring into mine with a raging storm. I gulped.

“Pine Tree, we _are sleeping_ here in this bed, **_together_**.” He hissed darkly. I swallowed, ready to agree.

“No, we are not,” Shit, shit, curse my stubbornness! I had balled my hands into fists again as I stared him down. I saw his eye twitch.

“ _Don’t_ test me, kid,” He said lowly, his pupil turning into a snake like slit.

“Bill, I am _not_ sharing a bed with you,” shut up, shut up!

I watched as his lips curled up into the most malicious grin I have ever seen in my entire lifeline. He stood, making me slightly flinch. He walked close to me.

“Wanna bet, Pine Tree?” He asked with a sort of cruel tone. I swallowed, ready to say something before I found my body moving against my will. I felt myself move jaggedly to the bed, I say that because like anyone else would do, I struggled. Bill merely cackled as he watched my attempt to control my body again.

I felt myself lie on the bed, my arms extending outwards. I watched as Bill came over, a rope in his hands. I panicked, no way! Please, God no! If he tied me up, I would be defenseless!

“N-no! W-wait! Bill!” I tried, squirming but failing as my body wasn’t in _my_ control. Bill only grinned.

“Sorry, Dipper,” he said, tying my wrists together, “but, if you won’t do this willingly, we’ll do this the hard way!” He chuckled.

I could only watch hopelessly as Bill tied me to the bed, my arms extended over my head and tied to the bedpost. I let out a small whimper, “I’ll be good…please…” I begged. I felt gentle hands on me and opened my eyes to find Bill looking at me sweetly.

“Don’t fret, it’s only temporary,” He cooed before tucking me in. I closed my eyes, unwilling to look at him. I felt him climb into the bed, his body close enough to mine where I could feel the heat that radiated off of him, “Goodnight, my darling,” he whispered against my ear, making me tense a bit. He pecked my cheek softly before snuggling back close to me. I let out a small puff of air as I got as comfortable as best I could, wincing ever so slightly at the rope digging into my flesh. It was a while before I actually managed to finally succumb to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments greatly appreciated!!!!!! 
> 
> Update on the Church AU, I have begun working on that thanks to the encouraging words. And I have also started on a new Series for a Drug AU called: 'Sustenance', in which Bill Cipher is high class drug dealer at Dipper's High School and convinces Dipper to start using. It's a really dark story that shows how Dipper slowly spirals into madness and addiction. And how it affects his family. It's a...different kind of BillDip relationship... So, yeah, I might be posting that up soon.
> 
> I'm so ecstatic that so many of you are enjoying this story! Thanks for the support!!!
> 
> I'm gonna warn ya guys early, the next chapter gets a little heated in the beginning.


	5. Time To Play With The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up from a strange dream. He and Bill have a confrontation that starts to make him think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...fair warning, NSFW stuff in the beginning.

**Chapter 5**

**-Dipper-**

That was the first thing I felt.

Soft fingers caressed my skin gently, tracing soft circles against me neck. I shifted a little at the foreign feeling. Shivering slightly as the fingers continued their magic. I squirmed a little, moving my head to expose more of my neck, allowing the fingers to continue their journey. I felt them leave my skin and I whimpered. _More_ …I silently begged, and, as if they could read my mind, the fingers returned. Though not on my neck as I had hoped, but instead, under my shirt. I shivered, back arching a little as I leaned in more.

Their hand rose up along the contours of my smooth stomach, rising to my hard nipples, brushing across them and making me whine. God, this felt amazing. Their fingers lingered there for a while. Rubbing soft circles against my right nipple and I let out a moan. Another hand rose to raise my shirt and I nearly jerked forward as I felt a hot tongue against my stomach. “Nngh… _please_ ,” I moaned, as their tongue rose higher to substitute for the fingers. I arched completely, my mind a hazy fuzz as the wet organ swirled around my nipple. A hand lowered down to my sides, gliding up down along it. I writhed, completely taken in by all the many touches I could feel.

“ _You like this?_ ” A hushed voice asked. I nodded, eyes still closed.

“Y-yes…” I replied, my voice sultry and husky. I let out a small whimper as hot air rushed by my ear. I heard a chuckle. Then a hand sliding down to my abdomen.

“ _You want more_?” The person asked, but I had a feeling I knew who this person was and I didn’t mind at all. At the question, I nodded. God knows I wanted more.

“P-please…” I whispered, gasping as teeth gently bit down on my neck, sucking lightly.

“ _Beg._ ” Was the only command. I keened, head rolling back and letting the stranger’s mouth assault my neck with their painfully pleasurable bites and nips.

“Please, _Bill_ , _please_ ,” I whimpered, the words slipping from my mouth as I felt fingers trail past the bands of my pajama pants and boxers.

“ _What was that, my pet?_ ” came the voluptuous voice. I nearly lost it as the hand moved painfully slow to reach my obvious erection. My breath was becoming heavier and I was becoming desperate.

“ _Please! Bill, oh, please!_ ” I begged.

And, oh, did he please.

I panted heavily as I felt his fingers finally reach my throbbing member, grasping it in a way that sent jolts of electricity throughout my entire being. I arched my back and threw my head back, a silent moan escaping my mouth. His fingers stroked my groin teasingly. His knuckles brushing softly against the sensitive skin. I let out a small gasped moan, wanting desperately to move my arms, to curl my fingers into his hair, but when I tried to move them at all, I found that they were tied.

Wait…

Immediately my eyes flashed opened, I winced at the sudden light in the room and I looked over to Bill who had the smuggest grin on his face. I blanched, eyes widening in horror as I realized what I had been saying in my dreams were words I was saying out loud.

“Have a _nice_ dream, kid?” He asked, a cocky tone to his voice. _Oh, no, he didn’t_. I tried my best to scoff, turning away from him. My body was still hot and reacted to his voice in a way that I never imagined could be possible. I wanted him…I _actually wanted him_. I swallowed thickly, burying down the realization. My whole face was hot and I was still panting a bit heavily.

“You wish…” I weakly replied to his question, I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt him lean in closer, his breath tickling my skin, making me quietly gasp, my back arching just a little.

“Your body begs to differ,” Came his silky reply. I whimpered a little, partly because I couldn’t get away from this, I couldn’t get away from _him_. He was everywhere! And it didn’t help that I was tied up. The rope was digging quite harshly into my skin.

“Wake up…” I whispered to myself, tears forming, “this is just a giant dream…wake up…” I begged myself, squeezing my eyes shut, I gritted my teeth and opened them; Bill was still there. I nearly broke, I closed my eyes again, tighter, “Wake _up_! Wake up, idiot!” I whispered to myself harshly, I opened my eyes, Bill was _still_ there. I let out a broken sob to which Bill frowned.

“Pine Tree?” He began, reaching out to touch me. I snapped and jerked myself as best as I could away from him.

“Don’t _touch me!_ ” I hissed. He pulled his hand back, shocked by my outburst. He sighed and looked away.

“What did I do wrong, _now_?” He griped. My eyes narrowed at him.

“What did you do wrong?” I repeated, “For starters, you kidnapped me!” He winced a little but said nothing, so I continued, “And then you had the audacity to try and trick me into believing I love you!” At this he spoke.

“But you _do_ ,” He said in exasperation.

“Shut up! Just shut up!” I bellowed, “Let’s not forgot that you tied me to this cursed bed!”

He merely scoffed, “It was for your own good, if you won’t admit your true feelings for me, then I _had_ to do something to get you on the right track,” He replied. I bared my teeth in an angry scowl. Doing my best without the use of my arms, I sat up, my eyes focused on him and my whole body shaking out of rage.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn’t find any words to say to him. I wanted to yell at him, cuss him out. I wanted to something to get my mind off of what just happened. “You violated me,” I said at last my eyes staring at his. He didn’t move, in fact he seemed a little tense.

“W-well… _violated_ is such a strong word,” he began, “I mean…you practically begged me to…”

“Y-you…you touched me without me ever giving you permission in the first place!” I said, my tone full of disgust.

“But you liked it.”

I growled, “Get out.”

Bill’s eye widened and he gaped, “Excuse me?” He said. My scowl deepened.

“I said, _get out_ ,” I hissed through gritted teeth. I didn’t want to look at him, not now. Maybe not ever. I just couldn’t stand being in the same room with him. He shifted closer and I tensed, trying to get away from him. My back pressed against the headboard, I brought my knees close to my chest and tried to calm my breathing.

“You don’t mean that,” He whispered lowly, I felt his breath flutter past my lips and my heart began to speed up. Inappropriate thoughts had begun to stir in my head and it took all of my sanity just to keep me from leaning in to him.

“Bill…please go…” I whimpered, lowering my head and closing my eyes. Why couldn’t he understand that I just wanted to go away? I wanted to go back home and be with Mary. I wanted to be back in the safety of my family. I didn’t want to be here. My breath quivered when I felt his fingers under my chin. He lifted my head making me look up at him.

“Pine Tree,” He said softly. I kept my eyes close shut though, I knew that if I opened them, there would be no way I could ever deny Bill. And that thought scared me more than ever. But it also made me curious. What would life with Bill be like? Would I be happy? Would he really love me? Did I want to find out?

I felt lips brush against mine and I froze. Bill’s lips were soft against my own. I squeezed my eyes tighter, tears slipped down my cheeks, but I found myself giving in to him. I felt my own lips begin to move against his, slowly at first and hesitantly. But then it grew into something desperate as if I was seeking for something I couldn’t find. The rope on my wrists loosened and I knew that he had untied me. I had a two options, I could continue to kiss him and give in to his manipulation or…I could push him away and continue to fight him off.

I couldn’t decide on what I wanted.

**-Bill-**

Dipper’s lips were warm against mine, something I hadn’t felt in a long time. At first, I was nervous to try this, I mean, he was boiling angry at me for what I had done. And he had every right to be mad. I’ll admit, I did touch him and it was wrong, but…it only furthered to prove that I was right. The kid was in love with me and the way he was moving his lips against mine made me certain that he was so close to giving in.

As we kissed, I wanted to get a message across to him. I wanted Dipper to realize that we were meant for each other. He would be happy with me. I wouldn’t toss him away like that girl would’ve done if he got boring. Our bond would be eternal.

I pulled away a little, my lips just a hairsbreadth apart, “Dipper,” I whispered to him, “Give in to me.” I heard his breath hitch and I opened my eye, staring into his chocolate brown ones. I could see fear in them and…apprehension. I knew why. If he stayed with me, he’d be giving up his life. He pulled away from me, taking his warmth with him.

“I…I can’t…” he whispered weakly, more tears had slipped down his cheeks, “I…I have to go home.” He said a bit more sternly. I frowned, anger creeping in. I stood up.

“Home?” I spat, glaring at him. He stared at me with a bit of shock, “What can they offer you there that I can’t?” I growled, “Money? Shelter? Food? I’ve got that all, Pine Tree.”

“But they’re my family!”

“A family that has never seen your full potential!” I snapped, “Think about it, Dipper; has your family ever once acknowledge your brain for figuring things out? Has Mary? They’ve never once appreciate you kid! How many times have they shirked you off in favor of doing what they wanted? How many times have you’ve been there for them? And how many times have they been there for you?”

Dipper looked at me with such surprise and such sadness that I wish I hadn’t said those things, but I had to. I had to get him to _want_ to stay with me.

“Y-you’re tricking me…” he whimpered out, “this is just another lie!” He denied. I shook my head.

“Why would I lie about something like that kid?” I asked, “I know I’m a demon, but we _don’t_ lie. We can’t lie,” I clarified. He opened his mouth to speak but said nothing, instead he turned away from me.

“Please just…just leave me alone,” he murmured softly. I sighed, but I knew it was working. He was thinking this through, weighing his options. Soon he’ll be willing.

“As you wish, Pine Tree,” I whispered to him, “as you wish.” And then I snapped my fingers and left. Leaving him to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, sorry about that NSFW part and how sucky it was. But, hey, Bill's set the trap for Dipper and now the real fun can begin.
> 
> Thanks again for the encouragement guys! Sorry this took so long to post.
> 
> Also, I'll be off to EFY come Monday, so stories might take a while to post. And hey, if you're going to EFY in San Antonio let me know in the comments, it'd be great to meet some of you guys :-)
> 
> As always, comments are always appreciated!! Thanks!
> 
> P.s I will update my other story, "Monsters Aren't Just Under The Bed", soon. Be sure to check that one out if you haven't! Thank again!!!


	6. Oh, I've Seen Fire and I've Seen Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds a way to escape, though things aren't always as they seem.

**Chapter 6**

**-Dipper-**

I felt him leave, my eyes squeezing shut as he fell onto the bed. My body shuddered and hiccupped as I held back the sobs that wanted to come out, no…I could do this, I could be strong. Right?

I clenched the sheets tightly, gritting my teeth as I burrowed my face into the pillows, I couldn’t deny that I had felt something stir in me when Bill had kissed me. It was something I had never felt with Mary, and it made me hurt. How could I let this happen? I was so careful…when did I fall for him? Was Bill right? Did I really love him? I whimpered, breaking out into a sob, how I wished we had never met! Why couldn’t he have just let me be? He had always been there ever since I was twelve…had I loved him then? My mind spun with thoughts and all I could was cry out all of my frustration, desperately wishing Mabel was here to calm me down. I longed to be back at home, safe with my family. I wanted to hear Grunkle Stan’s grouchy voice calling out to me to do some weird thing for his shop. I yearned to hear Soos making his jokes, making me laugh. I missed Wendy’s chill spirit, and Mary’s beautiful smile and radiant energy.

I wondered what Mabel was doing, was she looking for me? Was she worried sick? Something in my gut told me that she was. I felt positive that my sister was doing everything she could to bring me back. I sniffled, sitting back up and rubbing my eyes, wiping the tears away. If Mabel was looking for me, along with the others, then I had to be strong for them. I had to not give in to Bill. I couldn’t fall for him, despite the lies the demon was trying to feed me. I swallowed, looking around the room, trying to find a weak point. My eyes wandered to the windows. My heart stopped for a moment and my breath hitched, _of course!_ Why hadn’t I thought to leave through there?! Scrambling off the bed, I rushed to the closet to change out of my pajamas. When I opened the door, I scowled, seeing all the blue in there. Maybe I should choose a different color instead…sighing, I looked around for anything that _wasn’t_ in that color-no such luck though, unless you counted the shoes. It was then I remembered by Groom suit for the wedding! Glancing at the drawers that I had put them in, I ran over to them. My face lit up at the sight of the familiar black color. I pulled out the pants and the white shirt, I really didn’t care how fancy I may have looked, and anything was better than wearing the clothes Bill had prepared for me.

As I put on the pants, by heart ached. Bill was nice enough to get me clothes in my favorite color. But I knew it would make me an easy target if I ran out there with that color, so formal attire it was. As soon as I finished, I paused. Did I really want to do this? After all that Bill has done? He did give me a nice room and great food…I frowned, shaking those treacherous thoughts from my mind. I couldn’t give in to that. I had to escape. I quickly went to the window, before anymore objections could work their way into my mind, and I gulped.

I was about three stories high from the ground. Frick.

Pressing my lips together in a tight line, I looked around the room once more. I could tie the bed sheets together and use them as a rope…but what were the odds of them coming undone and letting me fall? I tossed that idea out the window-no pun intended- and sighed, I guess I’d just have to trust my luck and climb out as best as I could. Mustering up whatever courage I had, I unlocked the hatch and opened it, the window doors squeaking slightly. I tensed, no sign of Bill…this was good. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, I was going to do this. For Mary. For Mabel. Opening my eyes, I began my descent, placing one foot on the ledge followed by the other. My stomach fluttered with nervousness and I tried not to look down. There was a slight breeze and I was surprised by it, where in the world could Bill have taken me? I looked around the area and saw a vast forest, was I still in Gravity Falls? I squinted my eyes, trying to increase my vision, but all there was were trees for miles around. Groaning to myself, I looked to the side and smiled, hope rising in my chest; there was a draining pipe!

Letting out a shaky breath, I slowly inched sideways towards the metal pipe that was attached to the house. Maybe my plan could work! Reaching the pipe I almost gave a loud cheer. Almost. Biting my lip to keep quiet, I took a hold of it and swallowed, here goes nothing. Wrapping my leg around it, I began my descent. Looking down, I did my best to find the proper foot holdings, making sure it was sturdy before exerting my weight on it as I continued. I was nearly halfway down, when I set my foot down the wrong way, causing me to lose my footing and fall. Gasping, I quickly latched on to the pipe to slow myself down as I slid, the metal making my hands burn from the friction. I scrambled with my feet until they landed on the second floor ledge, my eyes screwed shut and my breathing heavy. My heart thumping loudly in my ears.

Cracking my eyes open slowly, I tried to catch my breath. Eyes wide, I looked down, I was nearly there. But the fear rippled through me, I realized that I had screamed a little, and it made me stay frozen, what if Bill had heard me? I gulped, he couldn’t have right? He was somewhere else…hopefully. But then another thought made me stay still, what if I actually fell the next time? What if I get injured badly? What if Bill got to me before I could make it? I scowled and willed my thoughts to cease, this was no time to quit. I had come this far and there was no way I was gonna go back. Shaking off the fear, I continued my path until I had made it safely to the ground. I fell to the grass with sweet relief! Gripping the ground as though I was hugging it. Sweet, sweet land! How I love you!! I had to make the moment short-lived though as I remembered I wasn’t in the clear yet.

Quickly getting to my feet, I ran. Not caring where I was going, the joy spreading through my body as I was finally out of that damned house, away from Bill! I wanted to laugh and cry! I was going to make it to back!

In hindsight, maybe I shouldn’t have felt so cocky about that.

**-Bill-**

It had been a long moment since I left Dipper alone. The boy was certainly a wreck when I left. Maybe I had pushed him out of his comfort zone too soon? As I waited patiently, I found that the room was quiet, _too_ _quiet_. Dipper was too quiet too. I hadn’t heard anything come from the boy or the room in a while and it made me worried. I paced the floor, biting on my knuckle as I tried to ignore the nagging feeling to go and check on him. I promised Dipper I would give him his space. I wondered if the kiss was too much…but I couldn’t stop the smile from forming, I knew he was breaking. His self-assurance would soon be gone and then all he would want would be _me_. I chuckled, the worry I had felt disappearing before I felt something…off. I paused my pacing and listened, there had been a scream…I was sure there was. With wide eyes, I snapped my fingers, appearing in from of Pine tree’s door. I knocked rapidly, “Pine Tree?” I called.

“Dipper?” I tried again. But I got nothing.

Fear and worry ran through me and I reached for the door knob, “Dipper, answer me or I’m coming in!” I growled. What if he was in the restroom and couldn’t hear me? Closing my eyes, I felt his aura, trying to sense him. But…

…he wasn’t in the room.

Eyes wide and fearing for the worse, I opened the door and looked around, “Pine Tree?!” I cried out. The bed was still a mess, the closet door was open and so was the drawer that held his suit. I clenched my fists, anger boiling in me as I looked to the window. It was wide open. And then it clicked.

Had the boy really been stupid enough to climb out the window? Gritting my teeth, the wheels in my head began to turn. After that passionate kiss we just shared, did he really think it would be wise to attempt an escape? I felt betrayed and hurt. Betrayed that he had done such a thing and hurt because he had me thinking I was so close to controlling him.

I ran towards the blasted window, wanting to rip somebody apart. I angrily stared down at the ground but not seeing him. Anger pulsed wildly through my veins, my nostrils flaring as I breathed heavily, clenching my fist tightly as I tried not set the whole forest on fire. I growled before finally opening my mouth and screaming loudly, my whole body was red and outlined with red flames.

“ ** _PIIIINE TREEEEEE!_** ”

I was going to _kill_ that man if it’s the last thing I do!

**-Dipper-**

_Shit._

I paused my running, my blood running cold as I heard that yell. Bill knew. He knew that I was gone. I panicked, this was a bad idea! I should’ve just stayed put! A part of me wanted to go back and beg for mercy, but the other half fought against that part. Bill would not control me! But I knew that I was doomed if he caught me, so I was better off running.

I could just feel that the demon was absolutely _livid_.

Gulping, I took off again, willing my tired legs to keep going and forcing myself not to look back. I didn’t know how long I had been running, but it must have been quite a while. But I knew that no amount of a head start could ever save me from the demon’s wrath. This was no longer a race for freedom. This was a race for survival.

A sudden force gathered around and I fell back to the ground with a loud _thud_. Standing up quickly, I rubbed my forehead only to look up and see the area in front of me ripple. Despair ripped through me. No, no, _no!_ Bill must had put a barrier around the area. I lunged forward, banging my hands against it, with each force the barrier repelled it, creating ripples that kept pushing me back. Tears filled my eyes to the brim as I continued to pound against it, trying to push my through it.

Two figures emerged from the other side and my eyes widened. It was Mabel and Grunkle Stan. New hope bursted through me and I banged harder. But they couldn’t seem to hear me at all.

“Mabel! Grunkle Stan!” I cried out, banging louder and throwing my body against the invisible shield, “ _MABEL! MABEL!_ I’m here! In front of you!” I sobbed out, trying to get their attention. Mabel paused for a moment, looking around before turning away. My heart nearly broke.

They were leaving.

“No! **_No_**! _Come back!_ Please! Mabel! Grunkle Stan! Come back! _Please_!” I begged, tears falling down quickly as I sank down to my knees, banging the barrier weakly, “C-come back…I’m right here…come back…” I pleaded, my hands falling to the ground in defeat as my shoulders shook, I let out broken sobs, continuing to weakly beg for them to return, to turn around and see me. But they were gone and I didn’t need to look up to know that they were.

All my hope…all my faith…it was gone. I couldn’t escape from here even if I tried. As long as there was a barrier, I would be a prisoner here, subjected to give in to Bill.

My sobs had broken down to whimpers, my eyes closed as stayed there. Not moving. Then…a hushed silence fell over me and the area I was in. And a small voice rang out like a sore thumb.

“ _Hey…are you okay?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm sorry this sucker was so late! Ergh, I've just gotten into such a funk lately. But, I managed!! Whooo! So how about this, aye? Dipper's finally out and boy is Bill angry, Yeesh, I wouldn't want to be Dipper...but, any who, who's this new stranger? Are they a friend...or foe?
> 
> Also, got a surprise for you guys in the next chapter, hope you enjoy it~!
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated!!!


	7. Even Angels Have Their Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets the new stranger, but how exactly does he tie in to Bill's plans?

**Chapter 7**

**-Bill-**

Pure. Rage.

That’s all I could feel. I turned from the window, willing myself to not just vaporize the boy right then and there. All my work, all my _hard_ work that I went through just to get here was going to waste. If that boy goes any closer to Dipper why-I growled, stretching my hand outward and shooting at the dresser. The dark wood burst into blue flames and quickly dissolved, unlike my anger.

I threw another ball of bright flames towards a chair and before I knew it, the whole room around me was enveloped in blue. I scowled, snapping my fingers and appearing downstairs. There was only one way to fix this, and as much as I didn’t want to, I knew I had to. Approaching the dark hallway, I paused, looking into the mirror in front of me. I bursted out laughing, I was no longer in human form. Snapping, I took a hold of my black cane that appeared out of thin air and grinned.

“Long time no see, _me_!” I joked, laughing once more. It had been quite a long time since I’ve seen the true form of me. The triangle figure in the mirror was quite a foreign site. Turning away, I remembered my goal and frowned. There was a dark cackling from the hallway and I knew that that bastard knew. He just fucking _knew_ what was happening.

**_Lose something, Cipher?_** It cackled. I clenched my fist.

_Why that little-!_

“Yes, I did, and I think you know exactly what I’m talking about,” I began, voice dangerous low, “don’t you… ** _Beast_**?”

**-Dipper-**

I tensed, it was just _me_ in these woods…right?

“Hello?”

I jumped, eyes widening as I looked around, “Wh-who said that?” I squeaked. There was laughter. Standing up quickly, I whirled around, only to see nothing. Only trees lingered and the occasion bug, but nothing that could’ve been-

“Geez, someone’s jumpy.”

I closed my eyes tightly, grasping my hair tightly as I backed up, bumping into the barrier. “Oh man…I’m losing it. I’ve gone crazy…” I groaned, falling back down to the ground. I heard shuffling in front of me and then I felt someone sit next to me. I stiffened, I was losing it. Bill was making me go crazy.

“Hey, uh…kid, it’s alright,” the voice said. It was a calm voice, soothing almost. My eyes opened quickly and I whipped my head up, a deep frown reaching my lips.

“I am _not_ a kid!” I snapped. Then I stopped. In front of me…was a boy. He was taller than me and a bit thin, he held a look of surprise. The more I stared, the more I saw that his face was slightly round, with dark brown eyes, and a small pointed nose that almost seemed triangular. He had a type of red hat that seemed one would wear during Christmas season, though it missing the fluffy white parts. A dark blue cape complimented his outfit, which was adorned with bright golden buttons. He was sitting with his legs straight out, showing that he was wearing grey pants and his arms showed a little, giving me a glimpse of a white long shirt.

The boy seemed amused at my staring with a quirked eyebrow, a small smile, and a light blush that covered his cheeks. I swallowed thickly, his knowing stare making me blush a bit and turn away quickly. He let out a short chuckle before speaking again.

“Not a kid, huh? Sure…then why are you dressed like one? And _sound_ like one?” He asked, a hint of humor in his voice. I frowned and looked at him with a funny look.

“What are you-!” I covered my mouth quickly. My eyes wide with surprise. Looking down at myself I felt a sense of nostalgia fill me. I was in the clothes I wore as a teen: the casual blue jeans, maroon shirt, and a loose fitting navy blue jacket, complete with my blue and white trucker hat from the Mystery Shack. Shock was the only word that could describe how I felt. It seemed as though another road block got in the way of me being home free. But how was I supposed to explain this? Wasn’t I just a full grown man? I brought my hands up, looking over the suddenly smaller size. It had been so long since I’d been this age. Fifteen.

I looked back up, the boy seemed be looking at me oddly. His head tilted as though he were trying to figure me out. I coughed a little, my face feeling hot again. I put my hands down and sighed, closing my eyes and letting myself fall back against the ground, my arms splayed out. I frowned, trying to clear my hand from the thoughts. Why was I suddenly small again? Was this another trick of Bill’s? Was this his way of punishment?

“I’m technically a teenager…” I mumbled, still keeping my eyes closed. The boy shifted again, looming over me now. I cracked one eye open, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about this whole thing. I swallowed managing a small glare, “What?” I growled. The boy shrugged, looking away before sitting back down.

“Okay then, _teenager_ ,” he mused, my eye twitched a little, “what brings you to the woods of the unknown?” He asked. I furrowed my brows, Woods of the unknown? How cheesy could this guy get?

“Woods of the unknown, huh?” I said, snickering, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, but we’re in Gravity Falls,” I clarified. He scrunched his face up, clearing not liking my answer.

“Gravity Falls?” He grimaced, “What on earth is that?”

“My home.”

“Oh, you live here?”

“No…not _here_ , but out there,” I sighed, sitting up and pointing to where the barrier was, “I was taken from my home and brought to this place by an evil person,” I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them close as I rested my cheek on it.

“Oh…”

“Yeah,” I sighed sadly, my eyes tearing up again. It was silent again, and I was trying my hardest not to give any hints that I was crying. After all, it would be rather embarrassing to cry in front of a person you just met.

“Y’know, we’re kind of in the same boat,” the boy spoke, breaking the silence, “I mean…I wasn’t kidnapped or anything…but I didn’t have a choice to leave. I had to…do something not very good for the sake of someone very close to me,” his voice sounded pained, almost sad. I looked up, the boy seemed to be in a depressed state. But the moment he noticed I was staring, the look of immense sorrow left him and he gave a smile, “My name’s Wirt,” he said, holding out his hand for me to take. I could tell he wanted to change the subject, so I didn’t pry, but I would later. Taking his hand, I gave a strained smile.

“Dipper, Dipper Pines.”

**-Bill-**

Something was off. As I was confronting the Beast, I knew something was up with Dipper. I closed my eye, inhaling and exhaling deeply. I turned to the dark being in the room and growled, to which the other laughed.

**_What’s wrong, Cipher? Worried the boy will steal your little pet?_ **

Oooooh, I was so close to burning this bastard alive. But I couldn’t. I needed his help to track the kid before he met Dipper. Though at this rate, I’m pretty sure they already have met. And the process for Dipper returning back to normal was already beginning. He should’ve been fifteen at the moment. Hopefully he wasn’t recognizable to the other. I looked to the figure, scowling.

“Don’t act so cocky, Beast,” I snapped, “He is still out in those woods and if he even gets one hint of who Dipper really is, then we’re both in trouble!” I hissed. The beast twirled around me, seemingly uninterested.

**_Oh, have a little faith, Cipher_** , He teased, **_I_ know _the boy, if he’s anything like he was before, then I know he’ll be slow to recognize the child. After all, if he remembers our deal…he’ll know what’s good for him_.**

“Uh-huh, and do tell me,” I began, “what happens if he doesn’t? That kid might’ve grown some back bones! There’s no guarantee he’ll bring Dipper back to me like he’s supposed to.” The beast leaned in close, making me shudder in disgust and quickly move away.

**_Cipher, Cipher, Cipher…Wirt isn’t that stupid. And even if he is, the moment we show up, Dipper will feel so betrayed that he’ll have no choice but to come to you. The only who’s ever shown him nothing but the truth._ **

I placed a hand on my face, thinking over. It was probably true. All I’d done was shown Dipper kindness while he was here with me. If he found out that Wirt was bringing him back here this whole time then he’d definitely want to stay here. After all, Dipper was a man of truth and trust. If you were to betray his trust, he’d never listen to reason. I cracked a dark grin.

“This could work out in my favor just yet…” I cackled. I turned to the beast, “Alright, Beast, you’re free to go. Find them, watch them, and we’ll wait for the right moment of attack. Wirt will obviously refuse to bring the boy here, so when he falters and gives in to weakness, we’ll strike.”

**_And then he’ll finally belong to me._ **

“It’s a deal.”

Snapping my fingers, I released the hold on the other. The Beast laughed sinisterly, a whirlwind of debris rising about in the room. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving the room clear of the beast. I smirked, snapping my fingers and appearing back into Dipper’s room, or what was left of it.

“Don’t worry my little Pine Tree, I won’t let you escape,” I grinned, “not ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Look who it is!!! Wirt!!! Whooooooo! So yeah, you guys gotta look closer in the chapters because there is a lot of foreshadowing to come!
> 
> And what's with Dipper getting younger? And what about this deal? Things certainly are getting weirder, huh?
> 
> P.s. Congrats to the one who figured out who the stranger and the shadow were ;)
> 
> So yeah, I hope this story isn't boring you guys, if it is, just bear with me please because it'll get better. Trust me, the plot twist will blow your minds (hopefully) and I apologize for this chapter being short, they'll go back to being long again, I promise!!
> 
> Anyways, as always, comments are greatly welcomed!!


	8. Crossroads Have Different Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timer begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is forever late! Life came up and I was kept away from the computer for a bit of a while. My closest friend and her dad, who is like a dad to me too, both died in a car accident, and well, I sort of fell into a depression pit and I couldn't do much for a long while. But, I'm working through it-or at least trying to, I swear!
> 
> This chapter is to help get the plot going! So enjoy!

**-Dipper-**

“Okay, so how long until we get there?” I groaned, feeling my legs ache tiredly. After meeting Wirt, he had helped me get up from the ground and he began walking. He hadn’t said much about where we were heading, but I could only hope it would keep me safe from Bill. After a moment of yet another pause of silence, Wirt stopped. I did the same as him and peered at him in confusion. Wirt seemed to tense up, his eyes widening and he seemed to become alert. Was there something there? Was Bill there? I swallowed thickly, my eyes glancing around warily. Had he found me? Would he hurt Wirt? I couldn’t help but feel a bit protective over the other, it was strange for me, but I didn’t have time to think over it when Wirt suddenly grabbed my wrist tightly.

“Run!” He yelled, the tone of his voice sounding urgent. I let out a startled cry as I was tugged along, stumbling after the boy and trying to keep his pace. I felt tree branches scratch against my and twigs and leaves cracked under our heavy steps. What on earth was going on? I felt a cold breeze blow by, making me shiver. Wirt felt it too and it seemed to have driven him more into a panic, “Faster!” He shouted back to me. When he turned to look at me, I could see the fear in his eyes. Then, his dark orbs looked behind me and his breath hitched.

“What are you-?” I was about to ask him and turn my head when he stopped me.

“No! K-keep running! Don’t look back!” He said, facing forwards again. I said nothing, but continued to follow after him, ducking underneath branches and pushing away leaves. After what felt like forever, Wirt took a sharp turn and led me to a small clearing. Trees circled around us, and I could barely register anything as I caught my breath. I panted and watched Wirt. The boy took his lantern and turned the small knob on it, opening a small latch. Cupping his hand over it, he tipped the lantern forward a little before bringing it back up. I could see a small bit of a dark oily substance on his hand.

Wirt then set the lantern down on the ground and opened the hand with the liquid, he chanted something under his breath before lightly blowing on his now opened palm. Dust. The substance on Wirt’s hand turned to dust and floated out of his palm and into the area. I watched with interest as the dust sparkled in the bright sunlight. It was quite a pretty sight, one that I was sure Mabel would love. After all, my sister did love sparkly things, and the dust here looked like glitter that had been thrown up in the air. The dust swirled in the air and traveled around the clearing. The tree branches grew a bit thicker, and the vines around them writhed and moved. I was speechless. Wirt, on the other hand, sighed with relief and fell back to the ground, arms splayed about. His chest was moving up and down rapidly.

“There…we should be safe…” came the small reply. I quirked an eyebrow and looked towards the tired boy.

“Safe? From who?” I asked curiously. Wirt tilted his head back and gazed at me, his eyes narrowed and his face drawn into a grimace.

“Not a ‘who’,” he retorted, “but _what_ …” he looked back straight ahead, eyeing the trees. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

“Okay then, _what_ are we safe from?” I sneered, walking over to the boy and plopping down beside him. Wirt exhaled slowly, his eyes closing as he tried to relax his body. I looked around, knowing that I wasn’t going to get an answer from him any time soon. Rolling my eyes, I looked to the trees that surrounded us.

It was incredible to say the least. The trees were almost like a barricade, blocking out whatever might’ve been hunting us. My thoughts began to worry if it was Bill. The demon was pretty good at knowing where he was, could it be possible he was the one following us and Wirt just mistook him for something else? I heard a shuffle next to me and turned to see Wirt leaning up on his elbows and watching me.

“So,” He breathed, “Who were you trying to escape from?” He asked, head tilting slightly to the side. I looked away, bringing my knees close to my chest. I swallowed, was it safe to tell him? Of course it was! _Why wouldn’t it be_? I looked at Wirt again, watching his dark hair sway softly as he removed his hat and placed it on the ground.

“I was running from a demon,” I said. He suddenly tensed, eyes wide.

“A…a _demon_?” He repeated.

I nodded, “Yeah…his name’s Bill Cipher. He’s been my enemy since I was twelve,” I said slowly, watching as Wirt placed his hat back on and grabbed his lantern, holding it tightly against his chest. I could see his mind gears turning behind his eyes as he fell into deep thought.

“We should rest here,” Wirt suddenly said, standing up and stretching. I watched him and then panicked when I saw him beginning to walk away. I grabbed the hem of his pant leg and tugged.

“W-wait, where are you going?” I asked nervously. Wirt stared at me, his gaze softening and a small smile fluttering across his lips. He gave a small chuckle, ruffling my hair from beneath my cap.

“Relax, short-stack,” he said, something flickered to life in my mind. A feeling I couldn’t quite place. I felt like I had heard that before, but I didn’t know where, “I’m just gonna go gather wood. You can stay here and rest. You look exhausted,” he replied back, concern swirling in his eyes. My heart did a small stutter. How was he making me feel like this…?

Without waiting for an answer, Wirt turned and began to walk off again. This time, I let him. I scooted towards a nearby tree, leaning against the bark. My thoughts were swimming as I dozed off, various musings drifting in and out. One of them was wondering what Bill was doing.

**-Wirt-**

I stopped walking a good distance and looked back, I could see Dipper scooting up against a tree and lean back. I knew he was tired, his soul was practically whispering that to me. I looked down at my lantern before lifting it up. I blew against it gently, urging some of the bright flames to rise up and float around in the open air. I chanted a small spell under my breath and immediately the flames spread out to Dipper. They circled once around him before bursting into a puff of dust and sprinkling itself on top of him gently. He fell asleep peacefully and I smiled.

But it was short lived as I felt another presence with me. One I hadn’t felt since…I swallowed, glancing around the area before standing up tall.

“Come on out, Beast,” I growled. Almost instantly, the dark shadowy figure came out from the shade of the trees. It bright, colorful orbs looked over me and I shivered from the scrutinizing gaze.

“ _Hello, Tree boy_ ,” His deep voice purred and I bared my teeth in disgust.

“What are you doing here? You know you have no domain in _my_ forest,” I snapped back. The beast laughed, moving forward. I held the lantern up, making him shirk back; his eyes narrowing darkly on me.

“ _That may have been true once, but we all know with the recent events, things changed,”_ He laughed. My eyes widened in understanding and I glared dangerously.

“ _Stay away_ from him,” I hissed, “He’s not yours to touch!” The beast sighed lowly and circled around me once.

“ _Oh_ , that _may be true, Child,_ ” He murmured, “ _but he’s not yours to touch anymore, now is he_?” That stung. My heart clenched and I cried out, lifting up the lantern and shouted another pair of ancient words. The lantern glowed, a bright orb appearing inside of it. The beast’s eyes widened, moving backwards into the trees’ shade.

“He’s protected by my power, Beast, you _can’t_ touch him! Not you and not even that yellow man!” The beast growled before sighing, a sound that reminded me of the wind blowing by.

“ _Be warned, Tree Boy,_ ” he began, “ _return the boy within five days’ time or suffer the consequences!_ ” I scoffed and turned to walk away.

“Yeah right. I already suffered enough. He’s not going back.”

_Wirt? Wirt, where are ya, Wirt? Wiiiiirt!_

I stopped, body stiffening and heart plummeting down to my stomach. That voice, that young innocent voice. My eyes widened and I turned, about to hurl the lantern to the ground before I was suddenly yanked by the color of my shirt and found myself peering into those haunting colorful eyes.

“ _Oh, he’s going to go back, child_ ,” The beast chuckled, “ _don’t forget, your brother’s still lost out there. If you want to find him alive, I’d take that boy back soon to the manor on the east side._ ” I yelped as I was dropped and the beast moved again. I blinked, the east side?

“W-wait! T-that’s almost a week’s worth walk!” I shouted. How would we make it there in time? The beast was already almost gone in the trees up ahead. But I could hear that ominous laughter echo all the way to me.

“ _Then you better hop to it. Greg’s waiting…_ ”

Then he was gone. I sank to the ground, staring after where he was. I was panicking a bit. What should I do? Send Dipper back to that demon that started all of this mess…or keep him safe, but risk his own brother’s safety? I gripped the side of my head, nails digging into my scalp, but I didn’t care. Not now anyways.

Not when I was at a crossroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the comments, despite how old this story is! I hope this chapter will pull you all back in again! Hopefully the next update won't take as long! 
> 
> Be sure to check out my new installment: Apocalyptic (Zombie AU)
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated! I love you guys! And thanks for the ongoing support! I will try to do better and kick depression's butt (ha...hah...)
> 
> Until next time!!! 
> 
> (Sorry for any grammar errors!)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
